


Team FLME Anthology: Volume 3

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Flashback, Forrest - Freeform, Grimm (RWBY), Neglect, Training, dead wife, villain backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Written and released back in 2018.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Old and Young

Inside the Burns Family manor, a young, seven year old Leia Burns runs around, smiling and laughing. However as she turns the corner, she bumps into a figure. She looks up to see her mother looking down upon her. She gasps a bit and steps back a bit. 

Cream: Why are you running around here?

Leia: I, uh. You see-

From behind the corner, an old Mars Star and a 18 year old Lilly Shine come around the corner. Lilly picks up Leia and Mars stands beside her. 

Lilly: Sorry, ma’am. She got away from us and we-

Cream: Enough. Just get her out of here. Max and I are busy enough as it is. 

Mars: Of course ma’am. (To Lilly and Leia) Come now. 

Cream walks away from the three as Leia looks back and reaches out for her mother. 

Leia: But- but-

Lilly: I’m sorry, Ms. Burns. 

Leia: Don’t call me that! I hate it when you call me that! 

Mars: I’ve got her. 

Mars takes Leia from Lilly. 

Lilly: But, Mars. 

Mars: It’s ok. I may be old, but I can lift her. 

Leia: Mars?

Mars: Hello, Little Flower. Come now, back to your room.   
__________________________________________________________________

The three enter a large bedroom. On the raised section of the room is a large bed with a dresser next to it with a small circle mirror on it. The entrance area is three steps lower than the rest of the room and has a pair of yellow armchairs with gold frames next to a glass coffee table with a gold frame. On the floor beneath this furniture set is an ornate off-white rug with borders of varying thicknesses in a pattern of gold, white, gold, blue, gold. Nearby is a fireplace, above which hangs a mirror with gold curved, leafy designs on the black frame.

In the same rest area is a small trunk which houses a few stuffed animals and another one with a few toys in it. Mars sets Leia down on the rug and hands her a stuffed dog for her to play with while he sits in a chair. 

Lilly: Anything you require? 

Mars: I think we’re fine. Thank you, Lilly. 

Leia: I could use a better mom and dad. 

Mars and Lilly look at one another with some sadness and depression. Mars gestures for Lilly to leave as Mars gets up and sits down next to Leia. He reaches out for Leia and sets her in his lap. Leia looks up to the old butler and hugs him. Mars wraps his old arms around her and reaches for the stuffed dog. 

Leia takes the dog and cradles it. She looks up to Mars. 

Leia: Why don't Mom and Dad love me?

Mars: Nonsense, Little Flower. They’re just busy. Like all grown ups. 

Leia: Are you busy?

Mars: Taking care of you, yes. 

Leia: When will they have time for me?

Mars: I don’t know. 

Leia sighs and gets out of Mars’ grip. She walks over to a piano and begins to play. As she is playing Mars gets up and walks over to her to watch. As she is playing, Lilly enters with a plate of sandwiches and tea. She sets them down as she sees Leia playing the piano. She walks over and sits down next to her. 

Lilly: Your keys are a bit off. Your playing this-(She plays the same notes as Leia) but, for the song you should be playing theses. 

Lilly begins to play the correct notes. She gestures for Leia to do the same and she does so. 

Lilly: There. And now.   
Both Leia and Lilly continue to play the song correctly. Unknown to the three, the door opens and Cream enters the room. She coughs and gains the attention of the trio. Mars and Lilly stand up and bow to her slightly. 

Cream: Daughter, your father and I wish to speak with you. 

Leia: Yes, Mother. 

Leia gets up and walks to her mother. 

Cream: You two. Clean this room up. 

The two begin to clean as Leia and Cream leave. As they are walking down the hallway, security guards walk by dressed in bullet proof armor with some police force from Vale. Leia looks up to her mother. 

Leia: Mother, is this because of what happened with father? 

Cream: Do not speak unless spoken too! 

Leia: Yes, mother. 

Cream: But, you are correct. And your grandfather. 

Leia: Is, grandfather coming to visit?

Cream: I’m afraid so. 

The two walk up and enter Maximillion’s office. They enter to see Maximillion looking stressed and reading over a few papers. 

Cream: Darling? She has arrived. 

Maximillion raises his head and looks at Leia sitting in a chair before him. 

Leia: Father?

Maximillion: Hello, Sweetheart. 

Leia: Anything the matter?

Maximillion: Yes. You see, your grandfather is going on parol. (He stands up and walks around his desk to her.) He’s coming here to visit.   
Leia: That’s…good. Right?

Maximillion: It all depends on the situation at hand. Hopefully, he doesn't ran amuck. Or gets near you. 

Leia: Why?

Maximillion: Because he’s insane. Much like those White Fang mucks. 

Leia: Well why not treat them nicely so they can treat-

Cream smacks Leia on her head, causing her to feel a bit of pain. Maximillion turns to both of them with a stern look. 

Maximillion: Speak, only when spoken to. I should deliver my own punishment, however, we need to make you look presentable for your grandfather. 

Leia: Yes, Father. 

Leia leaves her father’s office and walks back to her room. When she enters the room, she hops up onto Lilly, surprising both her and Mars who finished cleaning the room. 

Lilly: I have never seen you this excited, Ms. Burns. 

Leia: Grandfather is coming to visit! 

Mars: Amazing. It will be good to see Master Lime yet again. 

Leia: Yeah!   
__________________________________________________________________

A limo pulls up to the Burns Family Home. Out comes a sixty year old Lime Burns. He walks up to the house and Mars walks down from the main steps to greet him. 

Mars: Master Lime. (Bows)

Lime: Oh, please, old friend. 

The two embrace and enter the house. Inside the foyer, Maximillion, Cream and Leia are standing to greet him. 

Maximillion: Father. 

Lime: Max.   
Maximillion: It’s Maximillion. Thank you. 

Lime: So be it. 

Cream: Lime, it is pleasant to see you again. 

Lime: Yes well, it is nice to see my family once and awhile. 

Cream: Indeed. 

Maximillion: With all do respect, Father, we have a business to run. Don't destroy my house. 

Maximillion and Cream walk off and leave the room. Lime looks down at Leia who also looks up at him. When the door closes Leia grows a smile at Lime. Lime also grows a large smile at Leia. Leia laughs and runs to her grandfather’s arms who embraces her. 

Lime: How’s my Little Flower been? 

Leia: Alight. 

Mars: She’s been, better. Anyway, your accommodations have been set in and (cough) and we can (coughs again and falls to the ground.)

Lime: Mars!

Lime rushes down next to him. 

Leia: Mars! 

Security guards come into the scene and see Mars on the ground coughing up blood. The guards come down and aim their guns at Lime. 

Guard 1: Don’t move! 

Leia: Wait! Mars! He needs-

Guard 1: Stay back, Ms. Burns. 

Maximillion and Cream rush into the room. They see Lime over Mars and run to Leia.

Maximillion: Leia, darling! Are you alright?

Lime moves Mars around to try to find a pulse.   
Lime: Get medical attention! NOW! 

Leia: Father! We must-

A guard fires at Mars and shoots him, increasing his wounds. Leia screams as police officers come in due to the gunshot. The guard slides his pistol by Lime and takes out another before the officers come down. 

Officer: Move it, Burns! 

Lime: Mars! Mars! Mars, stay with me! Mars! 

The officers come in and remove Lime from Mars and gets Mars some medical attention. However, as they are working Mars’ eyes flutter close. 

Mars: Burns. Guards. Murder. 

And with that, Mars dies. Both Lime and Leia scream in sorry as Lime is taken out of the house and Leia is taken away by her mother and father. 

Leia: Father! Please we have to-

Maximillion: No more talking! Understand?!

Leia: Father!

The three enter Maximillion’s office where Maximillion slaps Leia across the face. 

Maximillion: You are NOT to speak of this moment! Understand?!

Leia: Y-Yes. 

Cream: Good, back to your room. 

Leia: Yes, mother. 

Leia leaves to return to her room. 

Cream: How long should that add to his sentence?

Maximillion: Life. Though, given Mars “never shut up” attitude, the officers will point to the guard. The point being, he should stay away for sometime. 

Cream: Good.   
_________________________________________________________________

Leia runs inside her room and up to her bed. She begins to snob and cry her eyes out. As she is crying, Lilly enters the room and walks up to her bed. 

Lilly: Ms. Burns?

Leia doesn't respond but keeps crying. 

Lilly: Ms. Burns. I have something for you. 

Leia stops crying and rolls over to face Lilly. 

Leia: What?

Lilly takes out a music box with Mars’ initials on it. She places it on her dresser and whines it up and it plays a soft piano version of Leia’s theme song. Leia gasps and smiles a bit. Lilly pulls up the covers and tucks Leia into bed. Lilly kisses Leia’s forehead and smiles at her. 

Lilly: Goodnight, Ms. Burns. 

Lilly gets up to leave the room. 

Leia: Lilly? (The maid turns around to face Leia) Is he in there now? (She points to the music box) 

Lilly: …Yes. Now get some sleep. 

Leia nods and goes to sleep as Lilly closes the door. 

Now, a 17 year old Leia burns opens her eyes and is on the airship to the Vacuo Guardian Temple. She goes into her backpack and pulls out the same music box from Mars and begins to play it. She gets into a chair and listens as the music box smooths her to sleep.


	2. Alone

In a grand manor in Vale, a young, 9 year old May Fumi is sitting inside a small room, almost the size of a closet. She holds her legs up to her chest and trembles from fear. When she is sitting alone, a bell rings and she stands up. She walks over to a chair and puts on a maid uniform. She walks downstairs to a younger Shadow Ombre with a few guests. 

Shadow: Ah, May. It is good to see you are here. 

May: Y-you too, General Ombre. 

As she reaches the group, she has a tray of drinks and Shadow takes two for himself and one of his guests. 

Businessman: I certainly hope you pay her well, Shadow. (Laughs)

Shadow: I do what I can. You are efficiently paid, are you not, May?

May looks at Shadow with him giving a stern look, unnoticed by his guests. May nods. 

May: Of course, sir. You are too kind. 

Shadow: Thank you, my sweet. 

May: Shall I get you something else?

Businesswoman: Not currently, my dear. 

Shadow: Check on the chef. I want to make sure the meal is almost ready for the summit. 

May: Y-yes, sir. 

May runs into the next room. As she is walking she begins to mumble. 

May: (Mumbling) I hate you old man. One day, I will get out of here and-

May bumps into another Ombre servant. 

Servant: What were you saying?

May: U-uh, nothing. 

Servant: Excuse me?  
May: Nothing, sir. 

Servant: That’s what I thought. 

The servant walks away as May keeps walking. 

May: (Mumbling) Old man. Doesn't understand anything. 

The servant grabs May and throws her to the ground. 

Servant: Know your place! 

May grumbles and kicks the servant. As the servant stumbles away, May attempts to run but is grabbed and thrown into a wall. The servant pins May to the wall as Shadow comes into the room. 

Shadow: What is this?!

Servant: Sir, she still has not learned her place. 

Shadow: (Sighs) I will handle this. Make sure our guests are well feed and persevered. 

The servant nods and leaves the room. Shadow looks back at May. May is trembling as Shadow approaches her. May backs away towards the wall as Shadow grabs her and pulls her towards him. Shadow back hand slaps May across the face. Shadow then pulls on May’s cat ear, making her scream in pain. He then throws her to the ground and looks down at her. 

Shadow: Remember, that if it wasn't for me, you’d be dead! If it wasn't for me, you’d be homeless! Your parents didn't want you, and I certainly don’t! But here you are! 

May: That’s NOT true, Father. 

Shadow: Father? Don't you DARE degrade me like that. (Another slap) I saved you from a life of pain and suffering! 

May: My parents never wanted this! 

Shadow: No! They wanted you to DIE. Left in the side of the street! 

May: Liar! 

Shadow: Try me!

May lunges up and punches Shadow in the face. As Shadow stumbles back a bit May attempts to run but is grabbed by Shadow and is thrown to the ground. Shadow stomps onto May’s stomach and crushes it, putting May in more pain. Shadow punches May in the face twice is succession and gets off of her. 

May: (Struggling) I hate you. 

Shadow: I don’t care. 

May: I bet if you actually had a family they all hate you!

Shadow stops in his tracks. He visible shakes a bit. Pan over to him and a few tears are swelling up in his eyes. He whips them away and glances back at May. 

Shadow: (To himself) I know. 

Shadow walks off as May struggles to get up. She looks down and back up and gets up and runs off.   
__________________________________________________________________

Inside May’s “room”, May is placing her glove on her wrist as some blood trickle down off her hand. She sighs to herself and walks over to the window. She takes out the file and knife she stole from Shadow. She opens the window and begins to file off the window bars. 

Once the bar breaks, May looks back and takes both file and knife and hops out of the window and runs away from home. She stops and looks back for a few seconds. 

May: Goodbye. (Tearing up) Don't come looking for me!   
____________________________________________________________________

May is in the forrest of Vale, 11 years old. She has a knife in her hand. As she is walking, a few Beowolves come up to attack her. As they pounce, May turns invisible and the Beowolves miss her. 

May: (Narrating) When I was in the wild, things were better. I was free. Yes, no interaction other than your thoughts can drive some to go a bit crazy, it felt nice. Not being in that so called home anymore. 

As the above is spoken, May turns visible again and leaps onto one of the Beowolves. She stabs it in its neck and kills it. She turns invisible again as the second attacks her. She slashes at the stomach as it slashes at her. 

May: (Narrating) With every fight, we get stronger. With every fight, we grow. While I am small, I can still fight.

As the above is spoken, May looks up and sees the Beowolf about to pounce at her. As the Beowolf pounces at her, May rolls out of the way of the attack. As the Beowolf turns around, May throws the eye into its face, killing it. She removes the knife and keeps walking. 

May: (Narrating) I stayed in the woods of Patch and Vale due to my fears. Shadow could find and kill me at any given time. But all that changed when I ventured into Vale and found…him. 

As the above is spoken, May walks into Junior’s club. As she walks, her and Junior look at one another. 

Scene changes to Junior and May in a back room, as Junior is welding something together and May is going through dust rounds. Junior walks over to May and hands her the newly forged Wonderland sword. 

Junior: You sure you don't want to stick around? 

May: Positive. 

Junior: Well, you are still gonna need to pay me back for this, little girl. 

May: I will. Don't worry about me, Hei. I can take on some jobs. 

Junior: Sure you can. 

May: Hei!

Junior: It’s Junior, sweetheart. 

May: Don’t call me “Sweetheart”. 

Junior: Then I want my payment. 

May: It may take a few years. 

Junior: Just do it you little musk rat.

May backs up a bit with fear on her face. She nods and runs off, still afraid of the abuse. She takes of running down the road. 

May: (Narrating) And so, I started paying off my debt. While it was rough, I got the hang of things…after some running. 

As the above is spoken, May is walking back into the woods. She takes a slash from a Ursa. While she cuts off the front right paw and stabs it in the back, more Grimm arrive to surround her. She turns invisible and runs off. 

May: (Narrating) I was forced into ideas that I didn't like. But I knew that if I didn't pay off the debt, then Junior would send his guards after me. 

As the above is spoken, May is invisible and takes out the wallet of some pedestrians and takes their Lien. When the people notice, May is in a tree, counting the money. 

May: (Narrating) While sometimes things were simple, I sometimes let that fear get to me. And sometimes…worse. 

As the above is spoken, May is sitting on a tree branch in the rain. She has her pink hood on and takes off one of her gloves. She takes out Wonderland and holds it to her wrist. She closes her eyes and slashes at her wrist. 

May: (Narrating) Though, soon. Some ghosts returned. Junior was able to take my words as well as some former staff along with the Burns family to prosecute my former “father”. And sentenced him to life imprisonment. 

As the above is spoken, Shadow is in court, handcuffed and escorted by VPD officers. In the crowd is Maximillion and Cream Burns as well as Junior. May is outside the courthouse, watching Shadow being taken away. She doesn't say anything but turn invisible again and leaves the area. 

May: (Narrating) Once I paid off my debt to Junior, I didn't know what to do. Then I found them. My family. My team. 

As the above is spoken, May is standing with her team as Leia and Ember have arms around her with Fred standing next to them also with his arm around Ember’s neck as well. 

Fade out to May in her time skip outfit, riding in the airship to the Vacuo Temple. May is looking out across the desert as Ember sits down next to her. Ember hands her a box with a pink ribbon on it. She opens it and it is the same amulet she gave to her father. 

May: (Narrating) It’s nice to know…I’m no longer alone. 

May moves closer to Ember and lies her head on his shoulder. 

Fade to black.


	3. Boot Camp

In the middle of the woods of Amber Square, an 11 year old Ember Ignis is dropped off by his father from a bullhead. The ship flies away as Ember takes out a walkie talkie. 

Mason: Alright boys. For this assignment you need to make it back home on your own. If things get to hot to handle, call me. 

Ember: Well, Dad, can we help each other?

Mason: I cut comms off between you two. Best of luck, boys. 

The bullhead flies off and Ember begins to walk through the woods to try to find home. As he is walking through, he feels a tree to feel for some moss. He feels some on the north side, resulting in him realizing he was facing west. He walks north and keeps going through the forrest. 

Ember: Stupid Dad. I don't even understand the point of this exercise. Oh, wow. We can survive in the wild how-

Ember stops and his eyes move around to find what he senses. He sniffs the air but doesn't smell anything. 

Ember: Whatever it is, it’s gone now. 

Ember keeps walking through the woods. As he is walking, He comes across a river, following down southeast. 

Ember: Hareta Mizu? That means it’s this way!

Ember begins to follow the river. As he is walking, Ember crosses a fallen tree and uses it as a make shift bridge over a small valley of boulders. A doe near the pass looks at Ember, shifting Ember's sight to it. The doe does not consider Ember as a threat, snorts and walks away, and Ember watches it leave. He smirks and hops towards it. As it becomes nightfall, Ember is sitting next to a fire, cooking the doe. 

As he is cooking, he grabs his walkie talkie. He holds it playfully and looks at it and talks to it. 

Ember: Breaker breaker. This is Alpha-Bravo-Charlie to command. Command, we’ve got boogies inbound. (Laughs then sighs) I miss them. (To himself) I wonder if I’ll ever see them again. 

He looks at the walkie talkie and presses the activation button. 

Ember: Dad?

After a few seconds, Ember attempts to call again. 

Ember: Mom? Dad?

Mason: Ember? Ember, is that you?

Ember: Hey, Dad. 

Mason: You doing alright, son?

Ember: Uh, yeah. I killed a deer to eat tonight! 

Mason: (Sighs) At least you’re safe. Do you need me to pick you up?

Ember: What? Nah, Dad. I’m good. How’s Fred?

Mason: He hasn’t checked in yet, though I believe he’ll be alright. You sure you don't need a pick up?

Ember: Dad! I’m fine! 

Mason: Alright. Be careful. 

Ember puts his walkie talkie away and lies down on the ground to go to sleep. Hours later, Ember’s eyes shoot open and he sits up. He looks around the woods and stands up. He spins around as he senses something is nearby. As he is looking around, several flashes run by him. 

Ember: Grimm? 

Ember keeps looking around. He walks over to the fire and picks up a rock and a stick for weapons as he hasn't forged his own yet. As he walks backwards a bit, Ember keeps looking around as more black blurs move past him. Ember spins around and throws the rock into the woods. 

Miraculously, Ember is able to hit a Beowolf in the face and knocks it back a bit. Ember looks on in a bit of horror of seeing the beast. However, Ember shakes off the shock and screams and runs towards it. Ember leaps through the air and hits the Beowolf with the stick. However, after three hits, the stick breaks. Ember backs away and glances at the broken stick then the Beowolf. 

Ember: Huh? (He smiles) 

Ember runs off into the words as the two Beowolves growl at him. The Grimm give chase after Ember who keeps running from them. As he is running, Ember hears a familiar scream. 

Ember: Fred?!

Ember turns from where he heard the scream coming from. Ember leaps onto a tree and leaps from tree to tree to escape the Grimm and find his brother. Ember keeps hearing the screams and finally lands to see Fred with a twisted ankle in the middle of the woods. 

Ember: Fred! 

Ember runs over to Fred and kneels down besides him. 

Ember: Fred, you ok?

Fred: Twisted my ankle. Just go. I’ll make it. 

Ember: No! Beowolves are on my back. I need to get you out of here. 

Fred: I’ll be fine. Just go! 

Ember: Not gonna happen! Come on! We’re getting you out of here! 

Before Ember can pickup Fred, Beowolves emerge from the woods. The Grimm move towards Fred and Ember hops in between them. 

Ember: Stay away from my brother! 

The Beowolf growls at Ember and pounces at him. 

Ember: I said, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!

Suddenly, an orange light comes around Ember. Some of his teeth grow into fangs and his pupils shrink down, his eyes widen. His claw like nails grow and his muscles grow a bit. Ember screams as his semblance activates for the first time in his life and he punches the Beowolf into several trees. 

The second Beowolf also pounces and Ember punches the Grimm in the face and through it, killing it instantly. Ember backs away a bit and punches down a tree. Afterwards, Ember reverts back to his original state. 

Ember: What was-

Fred: I think you just unlocked your semblance. 

Ember: Well, let’s get out of here. 

Ember walks over to Fred and helps him up. The two begin to walk back home with Fred being supported by Ember. As they leave the forrest, they make their way to Fort Dawn. From the fort, Mason and Evie stand and look out across the field. 

Evie: Oh my-

Evie darts off of the fort and down into the field. 

Mason: Evie! (Mason looks through the binoculars and sees Fred and Ember walking to them, Fred limping.) Boys! 

Mason and Evie run over to the boys coming out of the woods, limping. 

Evie: Boys! 

Ember: Mom! Dad! 

The four embrace real quick as Evie takes Fred and carries him back to the fort. Mason and Ember walk beside her. 

Evie: What happened out there?

Mason: And why didn't you call in?!

Ember takes out their walkie talkies that are destroyed. 

Ember: Reasons. 

Mason sighs and walks back with the three to town. 

Fred: He discovered his semblance. 

Evie and Mason look at one another in shock. Evie smiles as Mason does the same. 

Mason: That’s my boy. 

The family walks to Fort Dawn as the camera pans upward and fade to black.


	4. Brotherhood Bonds

In the woods of Mistral, the Wolf Tribe bandit group moved with speed through the woods. Behind them, a group of Lobo Tribe soldiers chase after them. Suddenly, two blue streaks and an orange one do an X crossed attack and knock back and kill the soldiers. 

The three figures stand up to reveal they are Mason Ignis, Farkas Barna and Lupo Grigo only in their teenaged years, all three either 17 or 16. Farkas smirks and runs after the retreating Lobo Tribe members. Mason rolls his eyes as does Lupo. The two glance at one another. 

Mason: You have to admire his persistence. 

Lupo: Yes, though it will be the death of him at some point. Come now, let us make sure he doesn't parish. Or his mother would have our heads. 

Mason: Yeah, I know. 

Mason and Lupo chase after Farkas. 

Farkas slashes at two Lupo soldiers, killing them. He takes out his pistol and fires at three more soldiers and spins around and slashes at another one. He bows as a bomb goes over him and takes out two more soldiers. Lupo catapults over him and kicks a tree down, pushing it with her aura output. 

Four soldiers come from behind Farkas. Before he could get shot, a shotgun blast hits the ground at the soldiers. Mason comes down and grabs two of the soldiers and smashes their heads together and then threw them onto the ground. Mason does a handstand on top of the two soldiers he throw on the ground kicks the other two soldiers in the face. He handsprings onto the shoulders of one and elbows them in the face and leaps onto the other and threw them into a tree. 

He smirks at Farkas who returns it. However, a group of guards arrive and surround the two. Mason and Farkas go back to back as the soldiers run up to them. The two fire rounds at the bandits. Mason grabs one and slams them onto the ground. Farkas kicks one to the ground and stabs them in the chest as Mason fires at another soldier. 

After Farkas removes his blade, he takes out his pistol and opens fire. Mason then kicks a soldier away from Farkas. The two move so they are facing the other direction of one another while standing next to each other. Farkas is crouching down as Mason stands over him, both firing at soldiers. 

The two break away and fire off four rounds each. Mason runs up and whacks a soldier on the head with his club while Farkas slashes at another bandit. Farkas runs up while Mason covers him. Simultaneously, the two slash two soldiers across their chests and then they slash down on two more. They back up and bump into one another again. They smirk at one another and they begin taking fire. 

Farkas: MASON?!

Mason: Behind me! 

Mason activates his semblance and moves his arms to cover his face. Farkas and Lupo move behind him and take cover. Lupo transforms her staff into a railgun and fires off a few rounds at the opposing bandits. 

Lupo: We aren’t going to last much longer out here!

Farkas: I know that! Fall back! 

Farkas and Lupo run off as Mason deactivates his semblance. He follows them and Lupo throws a grenade at the chasing bandits. The three continue to run off and are so greeted by three Wolf Tribe members and a tall, brown haired woman. 

Farkas: Uh, hi…mom. 

Next to her, a large wolf Faunus wearing orange armor emerges and growls a bit while looking at Mason. 

Mason: Oh, we are so screwed.   
___________________________________________________________________

Mason: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, “Sending me away”?!

Inside a tent, Mason is standing next to Farkas while being stared at by the woman and man from earlier. 

Male Wolf Faunus: What we mean is-

Farkas: You want to get ride of him?!

Farkas’ Mother: Farkas, that is not what we mean. 

Mason: Then, with all do respect Chief and uncle, do you mean?!

Mason’s Uncle: Chief Barna, if you would give us some time. 

Farkas and his mother leave the tent. Mason’s uncle walks up to him and places his hand on his nephew’s shoulder.   
Mason’s Uncle: Mace, this is for the best. I went to Haven before your mother even met your father. 

Mason: Then I cam along and forced them to leave!

Mason’s Uncle: Listen, boy! Call it a power play. Farkas is a couple years back compared to you. You do this, and we rule the tribe. 

Mason: I don’t even like this tribe. The only person who is decent here is you and Farkas. 

Mason’s Uncle: Trust me, boy! It’s for the best. 

Mason: Just like how they left us!

Mason’s Uncle: I…fair point. Listen, Mace. Just trust me. Who knows, you may even like it there. 

Mason: Doubt it. 

Mason’s Uncle: That makes two of us. 

Mason’s uncle leaves the tent, leaving Mason by himself. Farkas and Lupo enter the tent to join their friend. 

Farkas: You alright, buddy?

Mason: Other than being sent away and reminded that your parents abandoned you…yeah, I guess. 

Lupo: Our condolences. 

Mason: Noted. I blame-

Mason looks at Farkas in the eyes. 

Farkas: Just say it. 

Mason: I blame our dads. If it wasn't for them, I bet my mother and father would at LEAST be somewhat alive instead of leaving with that dumb idiot and this pathetic tribe! 

Farkas: You don't have to stay here. 

Lupo: Boys.   
Mason: Why do you think my uncle is trying to do?!

Lupo: Hey! Before you enter a full on war, let’s evaluate the situation and-

A gunshot goes off. The three look outside as another one goes off. They look at one another and run outside. When they exit the tent, they run up to a crowd of bandits standing in a circle. 

Lupo: What’s happening?

Wolf Tribe Member: Chief Fight!

Farkas: Mom?

Farkas shoves his way through the crowd. Mason and Lupo join him until they reach the front. Before them is Farkas’ mother fighting against Mason’s uncle. The three teens look on in a bit of horror as they see this. 

Mason’s uncle flips over Farkas’ mother and swings his fist near her face. The uncle swings lower which the young chief blocks. Mason’s uncle spins around and attempts to elbow Farkas’ mother. She blocks and shoves him away. Before Barna can make another strike, the uncle flips over her and lands behind her and kicks her in the back. 

While she stumbles a bit forward, she is quick to recover and spins around only to slash at the uncle’s chest. A light orange shimmer comes across the mark as his aura absorbs the damage. She goes for another slash, which the uncle backs up a bit. Just as Barca comes down with her sword, Mason’s uncle blocks the strike by grabbing it. He moves it to the right and head butts Barna. 

While Barna stumbles back, the uncle runs up to her and kicks near her hips. He does this twice and then roundhouse kicks Barna in the head, forcing her to the ground. Mason’s uncle stomps onto her stomach and extends his wolf Faunus claws. He begins to repeatedly punch her into the ground. On the side, Farkas looks on in horror as does Mason. 

Finally, Barna’s light blue aura shatters and Mason’s uncle extends his arm up and slashes across her neck, killing Barna’s mother. 

Farkas: MOM!  
While the tribe looks on in shock, Mason’s uncle stands up, panting. He raises a fist and cries out in victory. 

Mason’s Uncle: In the names of ancient law, I now clam leadership of this tri-

A gunshot goes off and Mason’s uncle falls to the ground, dead. Mason looks over to Farkas, who has his arm raised and his gun aiming towards the gun hole. 

Farkas: This. Is. My tribe. 

Mason: Argh!

Mason roundhouse kicks at Farkas who rolls out of the way. Mason punches at the side of Farkas, which the latter evaded. Mason roundhouse kicks Farkas again, who blocks with his wrists and shoves him away. Before Mason can attack him again, Wolf Tribe members move to take aim at Mason. Lupo walks over and moves her staff in front of Farkas to protect him. 

Mason: Lupo?

Lupo: Laws. Protect the chief. 

Mason backs up a bit in shock. He grows a bit of a stern look as he stares at Farkas. 

Farkas: Leave! NOW!

Mason: …Gladly. 

Mason growls and walks away from the group. He glances back for a quick second he growls one last time. He returns to walking away and runs off into the woods, leaving the Wolf Tribe and his old friend.


	5. Cruel and Cold

In between the mountains of Vale and to the coast of Sanus, a military ship flies towards a large camp in a local forrest. As the ship comes in for a landing, cut to the Captain running through the base. The Captain enters a tent and stands at attention. 

Captain: General, sir. 

Standing before the Captain is a forty year old Shadow Ombre, lacking a beard and wearing a double breasted coat. 

Shadow: What is it, Captain?

Captain: Sir, the a…the bandits are moving on a small town three klicks north. Then sent a message of peace. We believe they are attempting a surrender. 

Shadow: Every well. Anything else?

Captain: Uh, you’re a-wife is here to see you. 

Shadow’s eyes open in surprise. 

Shadow: Didn’t I order her on a mandatory leave. 

Captain: She said she didn't care. 

Shadow: Sounds like her. Send her in. 

The Captain leaves and a brown haired woman wearing white colored armor enters the tent. She walks to the other side of the table that Shadow is hunched over. He glares up at her. 

Shadow: I thought I told you to stay in the manor. 

Shadow’s wife: And I said no. Besides it looks like you need all the help you can get. 

Shadow: Luna-

Luna: No, no, no. Don’t Luna me. I’m here now, so accept it. 

Shadow: (sighs) At least your safe. How is-it handling it?

Luna: Well, SHE is fine. 

Shadow gasps and forms into a smile. He walks over to her and kneels down in front of Luna. He lifts up her shirt to expose her pregnant stomach and kisses it. He stands back up and the two smile at one another. Shadow pecks his wife’s forehead and then returns to the map on the table. 

Luna: So, General, what are we working with?

He peers up to see Luna giving him a slight smirk. Shadow can’t help but laugh to himself. 

Shadow: Well, Colonel, we’ve got an inbound bandit tribe that could possibly be on the cuffs of surrender. 

Luna: Shall I alert the troops?

Shadow: Tell them to gather a small recon force and send a message to theses bandits. I don’t want to make this a massacre. 

Luna: I don’t think anyone wants that. 

A man enters the tent. 

Luna: Lieutenant Stier. 

Stier: Colonel Ombre, ma’am. General, we’ve just received a message from that town that the bandits are inhabiting. 

Shadow: And?

Stier: Mixed results, sir. 

Shadow: Noted. (To Luna) Shall we?

Luna: Ladies first. 

Shadow rolls his eyes and walks out of the tent followed by Luna.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Shadow is standing in a jeep next to the Stier who is driving. Behind them is Luna in the back seat. Behind their car are several others with the Vale Emblem on their hoods. The cars all come to a halt outside a town. 

Shadow is the first to get out followed by Luna and then the Captain and Stier. As they enter the town, some Faunus civilians are standing by along with some humans. Before them is a tall cobra Faunus with a bear Faunus standing next to him. 

Shadow: And you are?

King: To my tribe, I am known as “King”. 

Shadow: Greetings then. I take it you’re the person we need to speak to. 

Bear Faunus: No. We came to-

King: Bar! Enough! Excuse my enforcer. He and some like him do not fully understand these negotiations. 

Shadow: Understandable. 

King: Now, then. Terms?

Shadow gestures for Luna to speak up. 

Luna: Dispense of the tribe and reintegrate within local kingdoms. Which, in this case, would mean Vale though, if possible we can arrange something with the Mistrialian government. 

Bar: Give up our way of living due to a petty war?!

King: Bar, silence! Guards. 

Some bandit members move in front of Bar and begin to drag him away into the crowd. 

Bar: NO!

Bar breaks out of the hold and takes out a pistol and fires one round, aimed at Shadow. However, the bullet doesn’t hit him. He turns around to face his wife and gasps in horror. The bullet hit Luna in her chest. She takes a few deep breaths until she falls back onto the ground. 

Shadow: LUNA!

Shadow runs over and catches her just before she hits the ground. He cradles her in his arms and moves her hair out of the way. 

Shadow: Luna?! LUNA?!

Tears fall from Shadow’s face onto hers. 

Shadow: No, no, no. Please, no.

Almost everyone looks on in shock and horror. However, Bar and a few other Faunus seem not to care and Bar smirks. 

Shadow: No, no, no, no. My babies! My Babies!!!

Bar walks up towards the General, however, he is quickly stopped by King. 

King: (Quietly) Bar…it’s over. Enough!

Bar: Apologies…old man, but this is just the beginning. 

While everyone looks in horror, Bar smirks and grabs a knife and walks towards the two. Before Bar could strike, Shadow grows a look of hate. As Bar brings down the knife, Shadow grabs Bar’s wrist. He stands up and twists it, breaking his arm. Bar and Shadow eyes met and Shadow punches right throw Bar’s chest and rips out his heart. 

Shadow smashes his heart and pulls his arm back through Bar and backhands him away into a wall. 

Shadow: Captain…kill them all. 

Captain: Sir, we can’t just-

Stier from before takes out a pistol and opens fire at some of the bandits and civilians. Others join as Shadow draws out his sword. Shadow runs in front of two guards defending King and cuts them apart. 

Shadow: Lieutenant-no, that’s to demeaning. Captain, kill the betrayers! 

Captain: What?

Lieutenant Stier, now Captain Stier and his men gun down the previous captain and those who stand with him. Before Shadow can attack King, a large, muscular Faunus runs up to attack. Before the Faunus can attack, Shadow activates his semblance. The punch phases through him as Shadow’s density changes. 

Shadow’s density changes again and increases it, forcing a small crater under his feet. He then elbows the macular Faunus in the chin, forcing the bandit’s jaw to break. Shadow reverts back to his original density and walks towards King. 

King: But…peace? We can push this all behind us!

Shadow: Never, Luna. 

Shadow grabs King by the neck and squeezes it to the point of breaking it. Shadow kills King and lets his dead body hit the ground. 

Medic 1: Sir! She’s alive!

Shadow: Luna?!

Shadow runs over and slides down to the two medics with Luna. He takes Luna into his arms and looks at her. 

Shadow: Luna? Luna, come, come. Please. Luna?

Medic 2: Sir! She’s comatose. Not dead. The bullet was a mixture of toxins. 

Shadow: Antidote?!

Medic 1: S-sir. We’ve never seen a mixture of these toxins before. 

Shadow: Can you?

Medic 1: We can try sir. 

Shadow: Please. Save her. 

The medic nods and the two pick up Luna and take her to a medical car. They take off while Shadow looks on while the rest of his troops help on another get up and get out of the city.   
________________________________________________________________________

Inside a lab in Vale, Shadow is standing in front of a large stasis pod. Next to him are two scientist looking at the pod with him. 

Shadow: Have you-

Scientist 1: General Ombre, we have never SEEN this type of toxin mixture before! Until we can develop a potential anti-toxin, please, allow us to work. 

Shadow: Are you sure? 

Scientist 1: Positive. 

Shadow: What about my daughter?

Scientist 2: Due to the toxins, bullet placement and the coma, I’m sorry, General. There’s no way for her to live. 

Shadow looks down in regret as a tear falls from his eye. He slowly falls back onto a chair and rests his head on his hands and sobs. 

Scientist 1: Sir, perhaps you should get some rest. 

Shadow nods and begins to walk out of the lab. 

Shadow: Thank you. 

Shadow leaves the lab. He walks through the halls of the Ombre Manor and enters his bedroom. He sighs to himself and looks at a picture of him and Luna a few years back. 

???: Well then, (Shadow gasps and draws his sword) those “doctors” hardly seem qualified to save her. 

Out from the shadows, a late thirty years Lavenza Volt emerges to stand before Shadow. 

Shadow: Who are you?

Lavenza: My friend, my name is Dr. Lavenza Volt. Genetics scientist, and this is my lord. 

Shadow: …lord?

Shadow can hear a few thuds to his left. He turns to see Lord Onyx, standing before him. 

Onyx: Hello, General. I am Onyx, holder of the title of Lord. 

Shadow: What do you want from me?

Onyx: Loyalty. 

Shadow: W-what? 

Lavenza: You have skills that my lord and I require. 

Shadow: I-I can’t. 

Onyx: Which is why we are willing to negotiate. 

Lavenza: If you will give us your loyalty, we have the ability to save Luna. 

Shadow: But-you can’t. I mean-

Lavenza: I have already deciphered one of the toxin’s and begun an antidote for it. 

Onyx: And, we can give you the opportunity to seek vengeance for those who took her away from you. 

Shadow: I’ve seen to that. 

Onyx: But why stop there. Why not eliminate all bandits? And those villages. What would happen if they too attacked the kingdoms, rose above. Think of the innocents slaughtered. Would you want something like that to happen to…another innocent. 

Shadow: No. Not again…please. 

Onyx: Then join us. It will only take a few lives. Lives of killers and monsters. You are loyal to me, and Lavenza saves Luna, and you get your revenge for your daughter. 

Shadow turns back around to face both Onyx and Lavenza. He looks to the ground and then to a picture of him and Luna. He looks back to Onyx. He bows before him and lowers his head. 

Shadow: For, Luna. 

Onyx: Arise. 

Lavenza: Welcome, my friend, to salvation. 

Shadow nods.   
____________________________________________________________________

Inside Salem’s Domain during modern day, Shadow Ombre, now a sixty year old man, walking through the halls. As he is walking through, Stier and another Ombre soldier are walking and talking. They stop as Shadow passes, they stop and stand at attention. Shadow passes and doesn't pay them any attention. 

Shadow walks up to a large double door. He opens them and walks into a dark room. Inside, Lavenza Volt is at a table, working with chemicals. He takes off his goggles and looks at Shadow who walks up to a large stasis pod. He places both hands on the pod and leans up and kisses it. Inside is Luna’s body, still, but barely, breathing. 

Lavenza walks over to his friend and stands next to him. 

Lavenza: I’ve…developed something. It’s a small antidote, though I wouldn't try it.   
Shadow: You have to!

Lavenza: No, I don’t. 

Shadow: Doctor-

Lavenza: Shadow. I have no idea how stable it actually is. As far as I am aware, this could either give her five years outside the pod, or kill her instantly. That is NOT something I am willing to do, especially to her. 

Shadow keeps a dejected look. 

Lavenza: I have two more toxins to uncover and create an antibody for. Then…she will live again. 

Shadow: Thank you…Lavenza. 

Lavenza nods and Shadow walks out of the lab. Once the doors close, Onyx emerges from the darkness and stands next to the doctor. 

Onyx: Does he have any idea that you have developed an antidote?

Lavenza: No. Exactly as you instructed. 

Onyx: Good. His next assault is soon. And we will need his might. 

Scene cuts to black.


	6. Town Attack

On the cliffs leading up to Furno Village, Lavenza Volt, Damson Shade and a small group of Ombre soldiers with cages are marching up to the town. As they are walking up, a few snipers take aim at the group. Damson is quick to spin and throw a knife at one while Lavenza shoots the other. 

However, both hits only wound the snipers as some Ombre soldiers take them into the crowd behind them. As the army reaches the entrance, Azula and her father are standing near the entrance of the town, talking to a few people. Others civilians are playing and just having a good time. They all stop and Azula and her father look at the entrance to see Lavenza, Damson and the Ombre soldiers. 

Azula’s Father: Lavenza! What is the meaning of this?!

Lavenza does not respond but just glares at him. Damson looks at Lavenza and gives him a quizzical look. Lavenza remains silent as Azula’s Father walks up to him. 

Azula’s Father: Lavenza, I what are you doing?!

Lavenza continues to remain silent and watches around the permitter of the town as sniper after sniper falls and dies. Azula’s father walks up to the group, clearly a bit frustrated. 

Azula’s Father: Now, Lavenza, I’m not quite sure what you are doing but personally I’d-

Lavenza places a hand on the leader’s shoulder and shoves him back with enough force to practically throw him into two of his guards. Lavenza forms and raises a fist and the Ombre soldiers open fire. Damson flips and does a two footed kick to Azula’s Father as armored guards come out to defend the town. 

Lavenza: Get to work. 

Damson: (Snickers) Gladly. 

Damson begins to manically laugh as he runs into the town and begins to attack. The soldiers also run into the town and begin to burn it and capture or kill civilians. Lavenza stands still and watches the chaos unfold before him, seeing many run for their lives and others being knocked out and taken by the soldiers. 

Lavenza: Captain! The Grimm. 

Captain Stier nods and gives a hand signal. From three cages, Beowolves emerge and attack the town. As Lavenza walks through the town, he eyes down a Beowolf ripping open a door to a small cabin and attacking a woman with a small child inside. He smiles and continues to walk through the fight. 

As he is walking on through, a single guard runs up to attack Lavenza. Lavenza leans back and avoids the attack. He takes out his pistol and extends his bayonet and stabs the guard through the chest, killing him. He fires a few rounds into the guard and uses the dead body as a human shield. 

He kicks the guard away and continues to walk through the town. More soldiers come to fight Lavenza but Damson lands between them and attacks the guards, killing them all. Damson then flips onto a roof and continues to attack the villagers. 

As Lavenza continues to walk forward, he comes across Azula’s Father, surrounded by a few guards. The guards look to one another and nod, charging at Lavenza whom, readies his weapon. As one guard takes a swing at him, Lavenza kicks the guard in the stomach and rolls over them. He slashes at the second guard and kills them. Lavenza spins around and stabs the first guard in the back. 

As the third guard comes up to attack, Lavenza kicks them in the chin and then fires a round into their chest. At the same time, Beowolves attack one more guard and kills them. The last three guards enter a battle stance to face Lavenza. The doctor rolls his eyes and fires off three rounds and kills them. 

Azula: DAD!

Azula runs from behind Lavenza holding a small sword to attack him. With a single kick, Azula is sent into a pillar and a small roof falls on her back. 

Azula’s Father: Azula!

Lavenza goes on his knees and spins around, cutting from the knees down on the guards, forcing them to ground and shooting them and killing them. Lavenza rolls forward and fires two bullets onto the leader’s feet, forcing him onto the ground. Lavenza walks over and grabs Azula’s Father by the neck. He picks him up and strangles his neck. 

Lavenza: Tell me. Do you feel…fear?

Azula’s Father: Y-y-yes. 

Lavenza: Good. 

Lavenza snaps the man’s neck, killing him. Lavenza back hands the dead corpse to the side. He walks through until he reaches the other side of town, looking across the Southern Sol Mountains. When he does, Damson walks up next to him, eating an arm. 

Damson: Twenty-two captured. Everyone else is dead. 

Lavenza: Thank you for your services Damson.

Damson: (Snickers) Anytime, me dear Volty. I have to say, it was rather…enjoyable. (Laughs uncontrollably) 

Lavenza: Dually noted. However, I do believe you have another task to complete. 

Damson: Relax, Volty, I have a few days advance. 

Damson walks over and grabs the cloak belonging to Azula’s Father and puts it on and pulls up the hood. 

Damson: I shall see you soon!

Damson runs off and through the mountains, laughing. Captain Stier walks up next to Lavenza. 

Stier: Sir?

Lavenza: Captain, kill the Grimm. We have no further use for them.

Stier: Understood, sir. 

Stier pumps his fist and his troops open fire at the Grimm, killing them all. Lavenza continues to look out across the mountains of Anima. He then turns around and leaves the village with Ombre soldiers to return to Project Predator. However, as he is walking through the streets, he walks up to a building and reaches inside. 

Lavenza pulls out a picture of a younger version of himself, standing next to a feminine figure, which is burnt off. He glares at the picture and throws it back into the building, his former lab. Lavenza replaces his current magazine with fire dust bullets and opens fire at the building and others in the town. 

Lavenza: Captain, Stier, burn this town!

Stier: Yes, sir!

Stier smirks and fires more fire dust rounds at some of buildings along with his troops. As the town burned, Lavenza just walks out of the town, showing no remorse, care or concern, keeping a stern look to his face.


End file.
